Sakuma Jirou
(Forward) (Defender) |number= 11 (Teikoku Gakuen) (Shin Teikoku Gakuen) 16 (Inazuma Japan and Inazuma Legend Japan) |element=Wood |team= Teikoku Gakuen Shin Teikoku Gakuen (former) Inazuma Japan Orpheus (temporary) Teikoku (GO) (coach-assistant) Inazuma Legend Japan |seiyuu= Megumi Tano Kishio Daisuke |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001 Episode 014 (GO) |debut_manga= Chapter 1}} Sakuma Jirou (佐久間 次郎) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is a forward and midfielder of Teikoku Gakuen and Inazuma Japan. He also was a forward of Shin Teikoku Gakuen in Season 2. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, he is the coach-assistant of Teikoku (GO) and is a member of Resistance. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a defender for Inazuma Legend Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"Supports the team as a strategist, coordinating the other players."'' |-|IE2= *''"He supports the team as a strategist, coordinating the other players."'' |-|IE2 (Shin Teikoku form)= *''"He's been integral to the efforts to create a leaner, meaner Teikoku team."'' |-|Strikers= *''"A striker with a powerful shot. Supports Jude as his lieutenant."'' Appearance He has a light cyan hair, tan skin and has a gray eye-patch covering his right eye. In Shin Teikoku, he has longer hair, and his eye-patch has a hole to show his right eye, which has a black sclera. His hairstyle is similar to Tominaga, Miyasaka and Urabe's. In Inazuma Eleven GO, his hair is waist-length and is wearing a suit. His eyepatch is brown instead of gray. Personality He was first shown to be arrogant, however, during the local Football Frontier finals against Raimon, he sided with Kidou and said he would not follow Kageyama anymore. However, he is still shown to be competitive and would do anything to win when he resorted to using a forbidden technique when he fought Raimon as the striker of Shin Teikoku Gakuen. However, he is actually pretty nice and is shown to care a lot for Kidou. He is also quite )]]fast at running and receiving. He also did not like Fudou Akio at first, since Fudou was creating problems for Kidou, but after learning that Fudou has changed, they changed their view of Fudou otherwise. In GO, he seems to have matured more, though he was still a bit arrogant but he is more serious while helping Kidou in Teikoku (GO). He is very smart and handsome. Plot Season 1 He along with other Teikoku Gakuen members agreed with Kidou that Kageyama was wrong so they separated from him.Teikoku loses against Raimon. Even so, Teikoku advance to the next round. His team loses against Zeus. He is also seen with Kidou watching the game Raimon against Occult. Season 2 In the Aliea Academy Arc, after Kidou leaves Teikoku and joins Raimon's team, he and Genda become part of Shin Teikoku Gakuen with Fudou as the new captain. Apparently, Fudou had used the power of the Aliea Meteorite to persuade Sakuma and Genda to join him because two of them are still upset at Kidou for leaving Teikoku. This is shown in the match of Raimon against Shin Teikoku when Sakuma used Emperor Penguin No.1 shot in order to defeat Raimon's team, saying that with this technique, he could finally beat Kidou and kept using the technique despite Kidou's protests. After a heated battle which ended in a tie, Sakuma collapses from overusing Emperor Penguin No.1 and is taken to the hospital. However, before that, he apologizes to Kidou for taking things too far and tells Kidou that he would like to play with him sometime again. He reappears in Episode 56 along with the other old Teikoku Gakuen members to help Endou, Kidou and Domon master Death Zone but has not recovered from his leg injury and is shown holding a crutch. He helped Kidou understand how to fully master Death Zone, saying that Raimon each has its own abilities, while Teikoku are all exactly on the same level. After that watches Raimon's macth against Chaos. He is also seen watching Raimon's match against the Dark Emperors in Teikoku. Season 3 In the third season Sakuma is invited to the FFI recruitment match. Sakuma wasn't chosen for the team, but joins them after the Asia preliminaries to replace Midorikawa who got injured and goes to the islands with the rest of the Raimon team to represent Japan. He, Kidou and Fudou are shocked to find Kageyama there, and proceed to investigate what their old coach is up to. Later he follows Kidou down to the Demon Gate to rescue Otonashi Haruna, which they are successful in. Afterwards they battled against The Kingdom and won. Their final match against Little Gigant was tough, but they eventually won. He is later seen to be visiting Raimon in their graduation. Plot (GO) He is now 24 years old. He is seen with Kidou Yuuto towards the end of Episode 14 and in episode 15. He gives the orders to Teikoku's players. It is stated that his true goal in the current Teikoku is to get rid of SEEDs in his team. He is one of the Resistance's members. When Raimon's goes to the Resistance base, he warns Yamana Akane that photos aren't allowed because whatever they witnessed must be kept secret. He is the trainer for Teikoku's players. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 (Note: You cannot scout Sakuma if he isn't discharged from the hospital.) In order to recruit Sakuma in the second game, you first need to beat Teikoku Gakuen in Furukabu's challenge route. After this, select him in the machine and wait until Hibiki calls you. He will appear near the Oumihara's lighthouse. However, you need to have Kidou in your first four player team. Inazuma Eleven 3 Sakuma will automatically join your team after the match with Fire Dragon. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form *'Item': Classic Melody (Dropped by Team Bomber) *'Item': Koutei Penguin 2gou's Doll (Dropped by Protocol Omega 2.0) *'Player': Rage After this, he can be scouted. Stats IE= At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''193 *'TP: 193 *'Kick: '''70 *'Body: '60 *'Control: '78 *'Guard: '66 *'Speed: '66 *'Stamina: '67 *'Guts: '''71 |-|IE2= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''193 *'TP: 193 *'Kick: '''70 *'Body: '60 *'Control: '78 *'Guard: '66 *'Speed: '66 *'Stamina: '67 *'Guts: '''71 |-|GO 2: Adult Form= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Block': 97 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 120 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 55 |-|GO 2: Young Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 136 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 90 |-|GO Strikers 2013 Adult Form= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A |-|GO Strikers 2013 Young Form= Fully Upgraded *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|GO Strikers 2013 Shin Teikoku Form= Fully Upgraded *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu IE= *'SH Divine Arrow' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'DF Killer Slide' |-|IE2 = *'SK Offense Force' *'OF Judge Through' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' |-|IE3= *'SK Offense Force' *'OF Reppuu Dash' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Space Penguin' |-|IE3 Shin Teikoku Form= *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Naraku Otoshi' *'SK Offense Force' |-|IE3 White Team Form= *'OF Killer Fields' |-|GO = *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SK Assist!' |-|GO 2: Young Form= *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' *'SK Assist!' |-|GO 2: Adult Form= *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'DF Deep Jungle' *'SK Assist!' |-|Strikers= *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Death Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Naraku Otoshi' |-|GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH Last Death Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' *'DF Deep Jungle' *'SH Twin Boost' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Doukeshi Phantom' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kaitei Neptune' (Young Form) Hissatsu Tactics *' Route of Sky' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Kidou Yuuto' **'DF Okehazama Wall' Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Penguin Carnival is increased by 10, and total TTP is increased by 10. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Neo Teikoku' )]] *'Omote to Ura no Ouja B' Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Strikers R' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Team Endou' Trivia *His eyepatch was probably given to him by Kageyama, same as Kidou with his goggles. *He seems to be a bit 'colder' and serious in the GO series. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Coaches Category:White Team Category:Keshin User Category:Chrono Stone characters